prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC10
is the 10th epiosde of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. In this episode, the young idol, Kenzaki Makoto starts to attend the same school with Mana and Rikka. Summary Rikka was making her morning routine as she got up and ate and went to school with Mana. When they arrived, the teacher was making an announcement that Makoto was joining their school, then everyone got shocked and then Makoto gave them a smile, making them jump. Every boy was excited as they told each other about her. Makoto was confused at seeing the classroom but had help by Mana. Then while sitting they were talking about her coming to school, Mana, after spotted that she had taken Dabyi, but then Makoto hid it fast before the others saw it. Later, in the classroom, they were doing a test. Rikka worried for Makoto before she did something wrong. The teacher then told them to begin. After the test was done, Makoto decided to go with Mana and Rikka to clean the classroom. In the door everyone was seeing Makoto cleaning and talking. Then she began to dance for the other students, but accidentaly she hit water and it spoiled making Rikka annoyed and cleaning it. While the girls were going they saw many people shouting as photographers and were asking her. Rikka then was saying them to get away, which it worked, but Rikka was alone. While Mana was walking with Makoto, Makoto was questioned by Mana how her day went and Makoto had a smile as she was happy. Meanwhile, Rikka was alonewalking by herself and then a Pink Taxi came by and Alice appeared telling her to come with her. While they were in the car, they were talking about friend problems, and when arrived they saw Mana with Makoto but Makoto was too tired and fell asleep. Then Rikka went home as she felt sad but managed by Alice to be fine. Her mother was there and they were eating, and were talking about friend problems. It was morning, Rikka was late in school and had to go without eating, when she arrived, she saw Mana with Makoto again and were feeding Ai, since then Rikka was starting to get jelaous. After she got distupted by a man that was angry, Marmo came and summoned a Jikochū because of him. Rikka then transformed and froze the Jikochū's legs. Then it was time for the other girls to transform as they did they fought together, and Cure Heart used My Sweet Heart and the Jikochū purified. Rikka was still sad but Makoto said not to worry, making her feel better than before and gave a big smile to her friends. Major Events *Rikka's mother was shown for the first time. *The girls can do transformation with three people. *Makoto starts attending the same school as the girls. Characters *Aida Mana *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto *Ai *Okada Joe *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ira *Marmo *Pell *Jikochū Gallery DDPC10.Jikochuu.PNG|This episode's Jikochū. Transofrmationthree.Lovelink.PNG|Transformation with three. wall_doki_10_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. DokiDoki! Pretty Cure (90).PNG|Episode 8's Wallpaper Collection (from May 17 to May 23) Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes